Vampire's Addiction
by Goofygirl3
Summary: So yeah I'm not good at summaries and I don't want to ruin my story by trying. What I can say is Edward is a street fighter, Bella is a scatter brained average girl...well sort of. So I suggest you read it and shoot me a review. That would be very helpful.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fic will have stretched ideas and events. I am not an expert when it comes to street fights, or fighting in general, but I will do my best. Please bear with me. I think I may have a new beta, so thank you to Jasperbells for helping me out. For people who followed my previous Vampire Addiction, I am sorry for deleting it, I just didn't like the way it was going. I hope this one turns out better. I'm sticking with Bella's POV through out this story. I may add one or two parts with Edward if I need to explain something, but it will most likely be only Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just a flighty imagination.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Alice, I really don't want to be here. I'm very squeamish, you know? I think I'll just go sit out in the car." I babbled as we got closer to the entrance.

Alice was a sucker for fights, especially when it involved the opposite sex. She would always come back panting and wide-eyed. I never saw the appeal, the blood and sweat flying everywhere. It was all just too much testosterone for me.

"Oh you big baby, you'll be fine. Come on, we're going to miss the fight." She gripped my arm leading us to our seats.

The stadium was enormous. There were seats going up as far as three floors. As we entered the first floor I squinted my eyes, struggling to see. The only light source keeping me from falling flat on my ass was a small dome hanging above the ring. I pinched my nose, practically gagging at the foul smell. I clutch my sweater tighter to me as I trailed behind Alice.

"Alice, I can't breathe. I need out of here." I clasped her shoulder.

"Bella quit it. You're going to be fine." Alice complained as she shoved me down to sit.

Alice had scored front row seats, within touching distance of the ring. Sitting there now I was starting to regret her knack for getting the "best seats," as she put it. I started gnawing on my nails dreading when they announced the first fighters.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to announce a very special treat for tonight. Please give a loud round of applause for Edward Mason the Vampire." Alice and every other woman in the stadium started screaming and chanting Vampire, Vampire, Vampire.

"Alice, why is everyone screaming?" I shouted over the roar.

"You'll see!" She pointed to the south entrance in the corner.

I squinted my eyes waiting for the fighter to come out. Nothing on this earth could prepare for the godly creature that walked out into the opening. I tore my eyes away to see every woman in the place standing and screaming his name. I swiftly move my attention back to the fighter coming out. I choked at his lack of clothing. I knew the men fighting wouldn't be wearing much, but with a body like his, I would never last.

He was wearing low riding black basketball shorts and that alone. Every part of this man visible was lean and cut. His torso is ripped from neck to both hipbones. His shorts, riding so low, showed veins snaking their way up to his belly button. I swear I came in my seat right there. I stood up as he came closer wanting to get a better look. The crowd started booing as the announcer stated the opponent's name.

My blood ran cold when I saw muscle-bound black man walk out. He was the overly muscular kind. The men who go from sexy, to scary. I felt scared for Edward "The Vampire" though I didn't know him from Eve. The ref bellowed out the rules then blew his whistle, stepping back just before the big black guy smashed his fist into Edward's jaw. Edward went down with a loud bang, bouncing a couple of times on the mat.

The crowd started booing as Big Black threw his hands up and roared walking around the ring like he won. Edward took that chance to jump up and bashed his fist into BB's head, square on the ear. A girly squeal came from BB as he cupped his ear. Edward didn't stop, he kept whaling into him. It was soon after that that Edward had BB on his back and was straddling him, landing punch after punch.

Blood was flying everywhere and I tried to look away, but I was strangely fixated on how Edward's muscles rippled and flexed. Two large men tore Edward off the guy. Throughout the fight my mouth was agape and eyes wide. This man captivated me, and I hated it. Edward shook off the two burly men and walked to the center of the ring and threw his hands up showing off his mega watt crooked smile and practically making all the women watching come.

Alice was screeching by this point. She threw her hands up and yelled "Fuck me Edward!"

I jerked my head in his direction to see him staring at me with a smile on his face. I felt the warmth of my blush blossom from my chest up to my face. I wanted to strangle Alice, but restrained myself. He walked off ring and I finally got up the nerve to leave. I looked back and saw Alice still screaming her head off and not moving from her seat.

I couldn't stay in this place any longer. I decided to just wait for her in the car, not caring how long that would take. I started to speed walk out of the stadium, making my way to the hall. It was empty, save for a few workers. I felt a shiver run down my back, someone was following me. I didn't look back just picked up my pace. Just as the door was in reach my toe caught in a split in the ground and I start to fall. I throw out my hands to catch myself, but strong arms wrap around my torso.

I hang there for a minute before my savior pulls my back flush against his chest. I feel his obvious bulge from behind me and his breath on my neck.

"You still want to fuck me?" My legs give out and the world goes black.

* * *

**A/N I hope this a good start and keeps you wanting to read more. Please oh Please review. If no one reviews I will assume this is another dud and just quit with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N A couple people reviewed as Guests and I can't send them replies privately so I will answer here,**

**Guest:**_ Is this loosely based off of "Real" cause it seems like_ it..**Yes it is. Kudos for figuring it out. I'm taking a small portion of Real and inserting it into my story just less sadness. I'm not good with sadness.**

**Guest: **AMAZING! **I'm happy you feel that way. I hope the future chapters I write make you feel the same way.**

**Okay so I'm going to try and make this chapter a little longer. Again I don't have word on my computer, I get word Tuesday so it will be much easier to write bigger stories. Anyway I'll try my best. Warning this chapter may have some funny themes so prepare.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the weird things that they go through.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I feel the heat from Edward's body lean into me. I move up on my elbow and pucker my lips. Gripping his shoulders, I pull him closer. I can smell his...perfume?

"Bella! Bella! Hey Bella, I really don't want to kiss you. Wake the fuck up!"

I feel a sharp slap across my face and snap my eyes open to see Alice leaning over me. She's struggling not to laugh as she stares down at me.

"What the hell Alice! Why did you slap me?" I rub my cheek gingerly.

"You were trying to rape me, I was just defending myself." She raises her hands in defense.

"I was not trying to rape you, stop being so dramatic." I blush and push her away.

Giggling she says, "Why are you on the ground anyway?"

I gasp and lurch up, off balance for a minute I stumble. I start to spin around looking for him. Crowds of people are making their way out from the building. I step up on my toes to see over the swarm of heads , I still don't find him.

I start to elbow my way through the crowd, searching the faces as I pass. I walk through the entry and the cool air chills me, racking a shiver down my back. I move to the side of the entrance and look around.

Alice runs out from the crowd, "Bella, who are you looking for?"

I look at her with my mouth open but hesitate. Part of me wants to keep him my secret. I want this sexy god all to myself. Every memory, every smell, and every touch. No matter how small or insignificant our meeting was. For the first time in my life I wanted to be selfish. What was he turning me into?

"I'm sorry Alice, I think the fighting made me pass out." The lie rolls off my tongue before I can stop myself.

Alice stars at me shocked. I jump as a guffaw of laughter bursts out of her mouth. She grabs her stomach, gasping out how weak I am. I roll my eyes and make my way to my car.

"I'm leaving your ass."

She keeps laughing but follows, me sliding into the passenger seat.

**X-X-X**

I drop Alice off at her apartment first then make my way home. I try to concentrate on the road, but The Vampire keeps sneaking his way into my thoughts. I could still feel his arms around my stomach. I could still feel his lean form against my back. I shiver at the memory of his breath down my neck.

I grip the steering wheel tighter as I remember his large member against me. I grit my teeth and shake my head forcing his memory out.

I would not let him get to me this way! Finally home I walk to my door and slam it close behind me. My feelings for this man were aggravating. I go to my bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. My face is flushed, the red mark from Alice's hand still slightly visible. My eyes are wide and my pupils are dilated. I quickly strip and turn the shower as hot as my skin can handle.

The hot water cascades down my skin, relaxing me. All thoughts of the Vampire slip away with every drop that hits my body. Moaning, I tip my head back letting the water wash over my face.

I feel hands move over my breast and squeeze my nipples making them taut. I moan and thrust them out. The hands roam over my stomach teasing my belly button and stopping at my hips.

"Am I making you feel good baby?" A silky velvet voice whispers out.

I gasp at the familiar sound. My eyes flash open to find no one there.

"Shit!" I had imagined it all. My legs start to shake; this can't be happening. I had never acted this way for anyone in my life. I was acting like some horny fan girl. I wash up and keep my eyes open for the rest of the shower.

Part of me keeps wishing my little daydream was real. That Edward really was in the shower with me, feeling my body with his strong hands. Running them over my breast and nipples. Playing with my hips, teasing me with his sexy words and sweet voice. I turn the shower off with more force then necessary and get dressed in my tank top and panties.

All night I toss and turn, gripping my pillow to my body and kicking the blankets. I wake up more then once in a cold sweat. What the fuck has this man done to me?

**X-X-X**

I wake up at 6 in the morning. My pillow is discarded on the ground as well as my blankets. My shirt is hiked up and my hair is everywhere. I groan and grab my phone turning on my Pandora. I burst out laughing at the song that comes on. Describing my situation perfectly.

**Puttin' my defenses up ** **'cause I don't wanna fall in love** **if I**** ever did that ** **I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never put my love out on the line** **n****ever said yes to the right guy ** **n****ever had trouble getting what I want ** **b****ut when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care ** **I can play 'em like a Ken doll ****w****on't wash my hair ** **t****hen make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl ** **p****aint my nails and wear high heels ** **y****es, you make me so nervous** **t****hat I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow,** **b****ut I cover up ****w****on't let it show,** **s****o I'm...**

By this point I blast the music and start singing to the top of my lungs.

**Puttin' my defenses up** **'cause I don't wanna fall in love** **i****f I ever did that** **I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys** **w****hen you come around, I get paralyzed ** **a****nd every time I try to be myself** **It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

I start to dance around my apartment really getting into it. Imaging the way Edward makes me feel.

**It's just not fair ** **p****ain's more trouble than love is worth** **I gasp for air** **It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl** **p****aint my nails and wear perfume for you** **m****ake me so nervous** **t****hat I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow****,** **But I cover up** **w****on't let it show,** **So I'm...**

**Puttin' my defenses up** **'Cause I don't wanna fall in love ** **If I ever did that ** **I think I'd have a heart attack**

As the song starts to come to a close I'm panting and my adrenaline is pumping. I spin around and see him standing there. Great, another figment of my imagination. I decide to have fun so I dance my way over to him and start singing in his face.

**The feelings got lost in my lungs** **They're burning, I'd rather be numb** **And there's no one else to blame ** **So scared I take off and i run** **I'm flying too close to the sun ** **And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow,** **But I cover up** **Won't let it show,** **So I'm...**

I dance around him, smoothing my hands around his shoulders and on his chest. He starts to smile, obviously amused. I sing louder and move my hips against him

. **Puttin' my defenses up** **'Cause I don't wanna fall in love ** **If I ever did that** **I think I'd have a heart attack**

The song comes to an end and he holds me against him, hip to hip. He pulls my ear to his lips.

"That was interesting." His tongue sneaks out and flicks against my ear lobe.

_Fuck! He's Real!_

* * *

**A/N Wow, how in the hell did Edward get in her apartment? Poor poor Bella. Hope you guys like it. Review please. Reviews are like a sweaty sexy Edward.**

**Demi Lovato: Heart attack**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hannah: "Update, update, update!"** Don't worry I'm updating now. It took me a little update because I had my friend read it and she had some complaints. I have to admit it tripped me up a little. Made me consider what she was saying and I agreed so I had to think of another way to go further with this story. Let's hope this will be good.

**Thank you to Jasperbells for being my beta for this story. You rock girl. I have a new co-writer, so my writing maybe a little different but it's a good thing. So thank you to Jennifer, my freaking awesome best friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. To be honest I'm not clever enough to have thought it up.**

* * *

**BPOV**

This could not be happening. How the fuck did this psycho get into my apartment?

I jerk out of his arms, my mouth agape as he stands there with the smuggest grin on his chiseled face. I hold up my arms, as if to calm a dangerous animal. My first conclusion was this fucker broke in; he was here to rape me.

"What the hell….how in the hell did you get in my apartment! And did you just lick me!? What kind of psycho licks someone's ear? That is disgusting."

Lifting my shirt, I frantically wipe the spit off. Realizing I'm braless and almost showed off the girls, I jerk my shirt back down. My eyes fly up to see his smug expression.

"Don't give me that look you freak! You can't break into someone's apartment…"

"First off I didn't break in the door was unlocked…"

"So you walk in!? No, that's not how it works!"

I begin shoving him towards the door ignoring his explanation. As he passes the threshold I give him one last good shove, chuckling as he stumbles, and slam the door with a loud bang.

Storming back into my apartment I trip, grumbling I inspect the object and realize it's my wallet. I pick it up and toss it on the couch not giving it another thought.

Still reeling, I pause my music and call Alice.

"Hey Bella Bee what's up!"

"Oooh nothing, almost got raped by a big ass boxer, you know the usual."

"What the fuck! What do you mean? Explain dammit!"

"Be here in five and I'll tell you the whole story."

I was pulling on my shirt when Alice stormed in, knocking my door against the wall. I jump and struggle to get my head into the right hole.

* * *

"Okay I'm here spill the beans missy."

"Dammit Alice help, I can't find the head hole."

"Okay first off, that can be taken as very dirty so that deserves a laugh, and second you're so uncoordinated I don't know why you buy these shirts."

My head pops out of the hole as Alice violently tugs my shirt down.

"There, now that you're shirt has given birth to your head let's move on. How were you almost raped?"

"Uh….I might have overreacted a bit."

"What do you mean 'a bit'?"

"Well….he didn't actually try to rape me. In fact he didn't really touch me, other than his tongue. Which was freaking gross I might add!"

Alice stares at me astounded. Her hazel eyes wide and her mouth open.

"What!"

"Seriously! Bella, I skipped my coffee, threw on the most ungodly outfit and ran two traffic lights all for you to tell me nothing happened!"

"What, you want something to happen to me?"

"Well yeah, after I went through all that. Bella you overreacted, you're such a drama queen."

"Excuse me if I was a little overwhelmed by 'The Vampire' standing in my apartment."

Alice sucks in a breath and chokes.

"Wow Bella, way to leave out the details!" She walks out of my room and starts pacing the hallway.

"Why was he here? How did he get in?"

"I'm not sure why he was here, but supposedly my door was unlocked."

"What the fuck Bella, your door was unlocked? You deserve to be raped." She whacks me on the head and plops down on the couch.

I stand in the hall for a minute, dumbstruck.

"What in the hell am I sitting on?"

As I enter the living room Alice pulls my wallet out from under her butt.

"Oh I found that on the ground this morning. I must have dropped it last night."

Alice looks over at me like I was missing a big clue.

"Bella can't you see? He was obviously dropping off your wallet for you."

"So he stole my wallet?"

"No he probably found it in the hall when you fell yesterday."

I snatch the wallet from her hand digging through it to make sure everything is there.

"What are you doing? Do you honestly think a pro boxer, who is rich beyond all belief, would steal your mere three dollars?"

"It was five not three Alice."

"Really not the point Bella. The point is, he was being sweet, not attempting to rape you." She squeals.

"Ugh Alice, you're supposed to be on my side. He stole my wallet…."

"He found it at the arena."

"...and broke into my apartment."

"The door was unlocked."

"You're missing the point dammit! He's a horrible person! He licked my ear! Who does that other than psychos? He's a psycho I'm telling you. And now that beefy psycho knows where I live. I'm so screwed."

"Oh I so wish he would screw me."

"Alice! That's disgusting. You know this is your fault right? It's all because you yelled 'fuck me'. Ya had to do it didn't you?"

I stand there catching my breath and staring at Alice as she smiled like she knew something was going to happen.

A knock sounded at my door making me jump. I look at the door then back at Alice. She still sat there with a smug all knowing grin.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Go answer the door and find out."

I felt a chill run down my spine, but I walked over. Peeking through the peephole I froze.

"Fuck! Alice he's back! He's back to finish the job!"

* * *

**A/N So that's the end for now. Tell me what you think of my new writing. Read and review please, review and I'll send a sexy sweety Edward on your door step.**


End file.
